total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Duncan
Duncan has had various interactions with people from both teams during his time on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. Killer Beavers The following sections focus on Duncan's interactions with the Killer Beavers. Sky Sky seems to be a good friend of Duncan's from the start. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan is seen encouraging Sky even when she gets a question wrong or answers too late. In Volleybrawl, Duncan is heard comforting Sky when she loses her RPS challenge, and is afraid of elimination. Later on, Sky cheers for Duncan when he wins his part of the challenge. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Sky is about to go first when Duncan volunteers to go for her. Duncan ends up losing the challenge and apologizes to Sky and his team. Later on, Sky wins her part of the challenge and Duncan is seen cheering her on. Cody Cody is also a good friend of Duncan's, and is seen talking to him multiple times. in Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Cody do not interact much, but they both vote for Dave in the end. In Volleybrawl, Duncan is encouraged by Cody when it is his turn to play RPS, and Cody cheers for him when he wins. The same is to be said for when Cody plays in his part of the challenge. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan goes first, and is comforted by Cody when he loses. Later, Duncan briefly has to go to juvy again, and Cody says farewell to him. Cameron Cameron is good friends with Sky and Cody, which means he is a good friend of Duncan as well. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Cameron talk briefly, when Cameron almost gets a question right, Duncan congratulates him, but then realizes they were to be dropped down to be Fang food and starts screaming along with Cameron. In Volleybrawl, Duncan and Cameron were originally supposed to play Volleyball together, and seemed ready to compete, but the challenge was changed to RPS last minute. During that challenge, both Duncan and Cameron win their part and cheer for each other. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan loses his first part of the challenge, and is comforted by his team, including Cameron. Courtney Courtney and Duncan have many interactions, and seem to be friends. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Courtney briefly argue over who should be team captain. In Volleybrawl, Duncan wins his challenge, and he is cheered for by Courtney. Courtney did not participate in the challenge. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan loses his part of the challenge and is encouraged by Courtney. Later on when Duncan is being brought to juvy, Courtney begs him not to go, but he states that he has to. Scott Scott and Duncan do not interact very much, but seem to be in good standing with each other. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Scott both complain when Fang is brought into the game. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Scott is seen cheering for Duncan when he wins his part of the challenge. LeShawna LeShawna and Duncan do not interact during the show, but Duncan is shown voting for her in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. Dave Dave did not have many friends on the show, and Duncan was not one of them. In Trials and Triva-lations, Dave proposes an alliance with his team to vote out Cameron in front of Cameron, but Duncan refuses because Cameron is his good friend. Later in the episode, Duncan is revealed to have voted for Dave, and Dave is eliminated Screaming Ducks The following sections focus on Duncan's interactions with the Screaming Ducks. Tyler Even though Tyler and Duncan are on different teams, they seem to be relatively good friends. In Volleybrawl, Duncan states that it must've been stressful to be in the bottom 2, and that he's glad Tyler is still in the game. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Tyler says goodbye to Duncan when he is leaving for juvy. Lindsay Duncan and Lindsay do not interact much, but seem to be ok with each other. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Lindsay says farewell to Duncan when he leaves for juvy. Dawn Duncan and Dawn do not interact much, but they do not seem to like each other very much, but are not enemies just yet. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan is seen cheering on Scott, but Dawn states that Scott is a traitor. Samey Duncan and Samey do not interact during the show, but during Volleybrawl, Duncan states that Samey "did not do much," and "she had it coming," when Samey was eliminated. Scarlett Scarlett and Duncan so not interact much, but Duncan is seen saying goodbye to her when she leaves after Volleybrawl. Heather Heather and Duncan do not talk to each other much, but Duncan is sad after Heather beats him in their round of Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. Gwen Gwen and Duncan seem to be friends, but they do not talk to each other much. In Volleybrawl, Duncan and Cameron are getting ready to play Gwen and Heather in volleyball when the challenge is changed. Noah Duncan and Noah do not interact with each other except for when Duncan beat Noah in their round of RPS in Volleybrawl. Other This section focuses on the interactions between Duncan and other characters. Chef Hatchet In Trials and Triva-lations, Chef calls for everyone to get into their teams, and Duncan reluctantly complies. Duncan did not answer any of Chefs questions, so Chef dunked the Killer Beavers underwater with Fang multiple times. In Volleybrawl, Chef told Duncan to play against Cameron, but Duncan pointed out that they were on the same team. Chef then changed it to Duncan AND Cameron vs Gwen and Heather. Later on in the episode, after the challenge was changed to Rock Paper Scissors, Chef stated that Duncan had won his part of the challenge. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Sky was going to go first, but Duncan volunteered to go instead. Chef allowed this, and picked a number for the challenge. Duncan got the number wrong however, and lost a point for his team. Fang In Trials and Triva-lations, Fang is seen attacking Duncan and his team when they are plunged underwater. Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Attractions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Alliances